From Start To Finish
by Karallaye
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Bones & Uhura
1. For Your Entertainment

_This is a series of related drabbles that came out of the shuffle challenge. Its centered around Bones & Uhura. _

**For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert  
**

Kim Kirk walked in, but I was too busy watching his friend to pay much attention, Gaila was caught. He smiled, and she swooned. After a minute, he caught my eye, and I knew he was gonna be at my side in a second. Letting my steps fall to the beat of the song drifting in the air, I made my way to the bar. He met me there.

Putting down a chip, he volunteered to pay for me. I declined, and his friend chuckled. The blondie was simple enough; he may be smart, but I knew enough to steer clear. Suddenly his arm was around my waist, his lips at my ear. A second later, he was on the floor, and i was walking away, my hips swaying to the beat. His friend laughed aloud. I turned and threw him a wink as I sat with Giala.


	2. Makes Me Wonder

**Makes Me Wonder – Maroon 5**

"JIM! Get Back here dammit!" I He was on the dancefloor. She was in the middle. I settled at the bar, and watched her twist and turn. Memories of meetings in the past flashed in my eyes. I was suddenly struck with the memory of meeting my ex-wife. She was fabulous, I was trapped. Something kept me coming back for more, and the only thing that I believed in was Joanna, because really, _she_ wasn't worth the trouble. The sex was great, but is that a reason to ignore her cheating? Drowning my sorrows in bourbon was getting old, everyone knew it... but what else was a divorced man with a daughter supposed to do, surrounded by all these prepubescent cadets. They didn't care.

Suddenly Uhura caught my eye. She was leaving the floor. I followed.


	3. Where Are We Runnin'

**Where are we Runnin' – Lenny Kravitz**

Kirk pulled into the fast lane. I sank lower in my seat. His eyes were alight, mine were closed.

He had decided that I needed a trip, to get away. He didn't think I'd realize that all the roads we were taking led to Georgia. I'd let him believe that his plan was foolproof. But I wasn't getting near the old house. Joanna wasn't even in Georgia anymore. We both knew it. I think Jim just needed to get away as much as I did.

All I could see was her smile.


	4. Bulletproof

**Bulletproof**

Been there done that.

Jim wanted me to get her, but I couldn't get myself to care so much. It was hard enough to deal with being a long distance parent. It would hurt too much if this fell apart as well...

Jim and Spock wanted me to get her, but she was stronger than me, and I didn't want to break...

Jim, Spock and I wanted me to get her, but I wasn't bulletproof yet. I would get there, soon, I think. But I had a ways to go yet. She is stronger than I am, but I think I'll be able to handle it soon....


	5. Again

**Again**

Her chocolate smile caught me. It wasn't just her looks, it was her power. She could capture me by walking through the door. I wanted to know her more. But I knew it was hopeless. She had been turned off to me ever since she found out I was even associated with Jim Kirk. That was a smack in the face if I ever got one.

I really wanted to buy her dinner, talk to her, but she was transferring. To the Faragot of all the damn ships.

Why, well, because of that goddamn pointy eared bastard. I can't even muster up the courage to talk to her about it.

"Is the doctor in" I turned and there she was. Forgetting everything, I grabbed her in my arms, and just held her.

Then I woke up, the bottle of Whiskey was on its side, its golden liquid wasted across the floor, and my heart scattered through space.


	6. The Adventure

**The Adventure – Angels & Airwaves**

There's nothing out there for me to listen to. I'm supposed to translate transmissions. Wait. There it is. I've been waiting for something, someone. It's coming through... I can't tell what language, but it's there. Slowly, I peeled back the layers of sound and static. Its message unfurled like a rose in spring. The words were unidentifiable, but I got what they wanted to tell me.

Space was something new, beautiful, and timeless. It was our mission, not to understand it, but to survive it.

Suddenly I got up, ripped my earpiece out of my ear, and took off towards the lift. Inside, waiting, I became anxious. "What if'"'s began to choke me in the small span of time. As the doors opened, he was right in front of me. All of his sarcastic fury was blazing through me. I reached out a hand, and rested it on his cheek. I don't think he understood what I was trying to do. I just wanted to experience this moment. My heart was pounding. I grabbed his face, and kissed him. He was stunned. I began to pull back, but he grabbed my waist, and pulled me back...

We stood there for a while, and I'm pretty sure the lift was stuck with us, but I didn't care. This was going to be something I could take with me.


	7. Love Rain

**Love Rain – Jill Scott**

His fingers were trailing up my side. I let out a soft giggle. He seemed to take it all in stride. His lips trailed kisses up my neck. There was something about his voice. Its slow timbre rumbled through me, and I let it wash over me. His stubble made my skin tingle under its brush.

As his face hovered over mine, I was struck by how much he saw of me. Not just my body, but my soul. I was frozen by his intensity. Then it was over, and my thoughts were lost in this pleasure.

Toes curling, fingers clawing, I let myself go, and he caught me.


	8. Not Gonna Get Us

**Not Gonna Get Us – T.A.T.U. **

We were stranded. The entire away team was stuck. I have no idea why. The communication was scrambled. They had stuck us on this remote planet, and now we had no way out. Spock and Kirk were sequestered away under a giant tree. Their fingers locked in a tangle that gave them away.

I was supposed to be interpreting a message of peace, but there was no one here. I pulled out my communicator, and tried to contact the bridge, so they could figure out what went wrong. Bones answered instead. He was telling me it would be okay, and that he loved me. It was amazingly touching, and ridiculous all at the same time. I wanted him to shut up so badly.

But he kept talking

and then I realized, they had no idea of how to help us. I was going to die down here. The atmosphere was only hospitable to humanoids for a few hours at a time, and those hours were running out... I was getting weaker, his voice was more distant. I looked around, and saw everyone asleep.

"I loved you too..." and then I couldn't see anything.

_A/N: Not sure where this sad ending came from... Maybe I'll do another shuffle and see if she wakes up in medical?_


End file.
